mha_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider
Appearance The Spider appeared to be a beautiful woman who never revealed her face. She dressed in black and red dresses, and covered herself and her belongings in the finer silks and comforts of the upper class. He lipstick was always perfect, and her skin flawless. Personality The Spider was patient, willing to sit for months at a time before making a move. She was smart, methodical, and kept to the shadows. She treated the criminals that worked under her with a patient but dangerous tone, as long as her rules were followed and not accompanied by too many failures. She wasn't the type to ask twice, and only gave so many chances. She proffered things to be done cleanly and quickly, never wanting to draw too much attention to her dealings. She was a ruthless pragmatic, willing to step over the corpse of anyone she needed to gain another rung of power. She betrayed her former employer, Boss X, in order to become the unspoken head of the Mustafu underground. Synopsis During the Boss X era, the Spider offered her services as the information agent in the underground. If there was dirt on anyone, she would have it. If she didn't have it, she would get it. She used her alluring charm and knowledge of weak minded men to climb her way to the top, where she could charge extraordinary amounts of money for her skills. When it became apparent that Boss X's reign was over, she left him to die in a hole and took over the power vacuum left by his absence. Instead of ruling with power, she'd rule with influence and money. Under her leadership, the criminals of Mustafu settled into a nice routine funded by her antics. Under her control, she started a drug epidemic designed to stir up the public and cause concern while she focused on other projects. Her crowning achievement would be the Immortality Machine, a device that can reverse aging effects. The device was created after the famed serial killer Dark Scourge was found dead, killed by the vigilante the Fisherman. Dark Scourge's quirk allowed him to stay alive longer by inflicting fear and torture onto other people, and Spider thought that perhaps this ability could be used for her advantage. She was right. Stealing the corpse from the morgue, she realized that as long as the body of the serial killer could be kept fresh enough and stimulated through nearby fear and torture, she could sell the effects to the highest bidders. The machine was a resounding success, netting her billions in yen. But there were side effects. Subjects of the treatment were reported to become violent and unhinged, all with increased physical strength. Just as these side effects were becoming apparent, Spider was killed by Queen, a former ally of hers from the Boss X era. Abilities Mother Monster Spider can reveal her full form, transforming into a grotesque spider with incredible agility. In this form she can eat entire people in a matter of seconds. Spider's Charm While in her human form, the Spider could emit pheromones that would stimulate nearby persons and cause them to find her incredibly alluring. Trivia *The Spider never had a real job, she always found a way to make money off of someone else. Quotes * "I do not care much who you fight... so long as you do not touch my canvas. Miss Entangle is all mine and if you do try and touch her I will make you bleed."Category:Characters Category:Villains